Malcolm's Snowflake Eyes
by Molkite
Summary: Malcolm and Jon take a walk back on Earth, Jon muses about Malcolm's beauty, comparing him to the snow that falls. RA.


Malcolm's Snowflake Eyes  
  
"You know it hasn't snowed here in England since I was crawling." Malcolm said, his hair was speckled with crystal-like snowflakes.  
  
"I've never actually seen snow before, it is beautiful, like you Malcolm." Jon planted a kiss on Malcolm's forehead. "In America we were lucky to get hail."  
  
Malcolm blushed at the complement and looked back out across the meadow they had been walking Porthos across. The sky was eerie white as the snow fell, the large flakes looked like a swarm of insects falling upon them.  
  
"Are you sure you're not cold love?" Malcolm said finally. A stray snowflake landed on Jon's nose and Malcolm kissed it away tenderly. Porthos' barking shook them out of their thoughts.  
  
"What is it boy?" Jon saw that Porthos was pawing at something under a drift of snow, far larger than the Beagle himself.  
  
"A snowdrop?" Malcolm's voice was full of distant feelings and remembrance.  
  
"What about it?" Jon lent over and picked the pure flower. It was small and innocent and reminded him greatly of Malcolm.  
  
"When Maddy and I were younger. This is going back a while now... I told my father of my not wishing to join the military, of my wanting to join Starfleet programme instead. He said he was having none of it and shouted... Naturally I was upset and... I'm not ashamed to say that I cried because of some of the things that were said. Maddy came into my room later with a pressed snowdrop, she told me that it represented her belief in me and her commitment to me wherever I was. You have no idea of how much that meant to me then."  
  
Jon pulled Malcolm close and pressed something into his gloved hand. "And now it also represents my commitment and love for you."  
  
"Jon?"  
  
"I love you Malcolm Reed." They embraced for a long while, watching the snowfall and Porthos attempt to attack it. Malcolm's dark coat now also looked like a Dalmatian's pelt. Their feet felt like lumps of ice as they walked slowly. Even Porthos looked a little frostbitten.  
  
"I love you too Jon Archer. Promise me you'll never leave me?" Malcolm seemed to have had a pretty love devoid past, in his own way he had inadvertently demanded love, and to be cherished from the very beginning.  
  
"I'll never leave you Mal, but there is a catch." Jon paused and watched Malcolm look up at him with a rather confused look lining his face.  
  
"Love me, love my dog?" Jon sniggered and Malcolm gave him an affectionate dig in the arm.  
  
"Of course I'll love Porthos, but not as much as I'll love you." Jon felt Malcolm shivering through his jacket. He unzipped his coat and enclosed the younger man in with him. They stood and watched as Porthos cantered down the meadow and sniff every drift of snow or burrow he could find.  
  
"You know these snowflakes remind me of you. So beautiful, so enchanting. They change colours as they fall, like your eyes. You're my love Mal. I guess even snowflakes don't compare to you."  
  
Malcolm's eyes were glimmering; tears had welled up and threatened to invade his cheeks. Jon noticed this and pulled him closer, engaging him in a gentle sweet kiss. The world seemed to fade away around them to white, nothing mattered apart from them. Jon felt for the first time ass though he knew Malcolm. He could feel what the other felt, total devotion and another anomalous emotion, which neither had ever felt so prominently before in their lives.  
  
"We'd better get back home, I don't know about you but I would like to keep my feet."  
  
Malcolm grinned in reply.  
  
"And you are beginning to resemble a Dalmatian!" Jon slid his arm around Malcolm and unzipped them, breaking the contact and warmth between them. He called Porthos to his side.  
  
"Jon do you know how far we've walked so far?"  
  
"No love why?"  
  
Malcolm said nothing and simply pointed to a milestone, which barely stood out over the layers of snow. It read:  
  
Chester 20 miles 


End file.
